Cinco de Mayo
by SODAllyGirl14
Summary: A oneshot about what the guys would do on a certian Mexican holiday. Please read and review.


**Author's Note: Alright everyone I know this is a little late but oh well. This is my one-shot about what the guys would do if the celebrated Cinco de Mayo (which is a Mexican holiday obviously on May fifth since Cinco de Mayo means the fifth of May.) Anyway I'd like to credit the idea for some things to the guys on the Outsiders page of was a normal day at the Curtis household. Ponyboy was sitting on the couch reading a book and Darry just walked in the door from work, and everything was quiet. Wait quiet? Something was wrong.**

"Pony where's everyone?" Darry asked his little brother as he took off his work boots.

"Soda got off of work a few minutes ago so him and Steve should be here soon. I think Johnny went up to the DX or home, and who knows where Dally and Two-bit are" Pony said before going back to his book.

"Well at least we'll have some peace and quiet for a bit" Darry said as he walked into the kitchen. No sooner than the words were out of his mouth than did Soda and Steve walk in.

"Darry we're here" Soda said kicking off his shoes and walking into the kitchen and grabbing two cokes out of the fridge and tossing one to Steve before taking a sip of the other that he had gotten for himself. He turned the radio on as he walked to the living room where Steve had turned on the TV.

"Strike that last comment" Darry said to Pony who just smirked and went on reading.

"Hey guys" Dally said as he walked in Johnny close behind. Dally sat down in Darry's chair while Johnny sat down on the couch with Pony.

"Where's Two-bit?" Soda asked

"I dunno" Dally said as he lit a cigarette.

"Pony?"

"I dunno Soda" he said as he kept trying to read. Over the years he has learned to block out the noise from the TV and radio while he's reading.

"Hola Curtis'" None other than Two-bit said as he walked in the door and over to Soda.

"Hey Two-bit" Soda said. Two-bit bent down and whispered something in Soda's ear and he got a huge smile on his face and they toward's the door Steve close behind.

"Darry we'll be back in a bit" Two-bit said

"Yeah" Soda added and they walked out the door. Pony just shook his head and went on reading.

About an hour later Soda, Steve, and Two-bit walked back in the door carrying bags. "What's with the bags?" Dally asked as they walked to the kitchen.

"Well boys to day is a special day" Two-bit said as he walked out of the kitchen "Today in Ci...Cin...Cico...Cinc" Two-bit studdered to get out the word

"Cinco?" Pony said

"Yes Cinco!" Two-bit shouted "Today is Cinco de Mayo"

"Two-bit we're not Mexican" Pony said

"Pony who cares if we're not Mexican. Today is Cinco de Mayo and we need to celebrate it."

"Do you even know what you're celebrating?" Pony asked

"Umm...well Cinco de Mayo!"

"Cinco de Mayo is a holiday celebrated by Mexican people in remembrance of the Mexican army's defeat of the French army in Publa, Mexico in 1862." Pony said

"Wait I'm confued what's Cinco de Mayo mean?" Johnny asked

"The fifth of May" Pony said

"So we're gonna celebrate a holiday that doesn't have anything to do with our history just so we can party?" Johnny said

"Don't think of it that was Johnny" Two-bit said

"What was should I think of it?" he asked

"Ok think of it that way. But we're gonna have fun alright? Soda and Steve are already working on dinner. We're having nacho's and tacos!" Two-bit said

"Soda if we're gonna do this don't color the food" Darry said

"Ok Darry" Soda shouted back

"Oh!" Two-bit shouted and walked back into the kitchen and returning a second later.

"Two-bit what are ya doin?" Pony asked

"Here put these on" Two-bit said handing each of them a sombreros; he already had one on his head.

"What are these?" Johnny asked

"Som...somb...sombre" Two-bit studdered again

"Sombreros" Pony said

"That's what I said" Two-bit said putting a sombrero on Johnny's head and walking over to Dally.

"Two-bit you ain't putting that thing on my head" Dally said pushing the hat away.

"Fine" Two-bit said "Then you can't join our party. So you can just sit there and be a party pooper and not eat the Mexican food, or drink, or party with us."

"Aw come on Dal don't be a party pooper" Johnny said

"Yeah party pooper" Soda shouted from the kitchen

"Party pooper! Party pooper!" Two-bit shouted

"Party pooper! Party pooper! Party pooper!" Soda joined Two-bit in shouting and dancing around in a circle. "Party pooper! Party pooper!"

"Alright alright fine" Dally said "I'll wear the stupid hat if you two will shut up"He said crossing his arms as they put the biggest one on his head and walked to put one on Pony and Darry.

"Where did you guys get these?" Darry asked "Wait never mind I don't even wanna know" he said as they went to answer.

Two-bit and Soda went back in the kitchen and grabbed some beers and set them on the coffee table tossing one to Dally and Darry and offering one to Johnny., but not Pony because everyone knew that Darry'd skin Pony and who ever gave him the beer. Two-bit changed the channel and put Mickey on. A few minutes later Soda shouted that the food was ready. Everyone jumped up to get some food. Soda and Steve got nachos, Pony grabbed some tacos and a few nachos, Johnny, Two-bit,and Dally grabbed some tacos, and Darry grabbed some nachos and a taco and everyone went to sit down in the living room. Everyone ate and started drinking. Two-bit was already on his third, Darry his first, Steve and Dally their second, and everyone else was drinking cokes.

"Hey Steve look over there" Soda said and pointed out the window. Steve looked and Soda grabbed some of his nachos. Everyone started laughing, everyone except Steve.

"Hey get your own!" Steve shouted

"I just did" Soda said with a smile and grabbed some more.

"Alright you asked for it buddy." Steve said and lunged towards Soda.

"Guys come on" Darry said but it was too late Steve and Soda were already wrestling on the floor. Two-bit smiled and finished off his beer before walking over, grabbing Soda _and_ Steve's nachos, and poured them on his plate. Everyone busted out laughing. This caught Steve and Soda's attention and they stopped and looked.

"Two-bit!" They shouted

"Hey you guys were fighting over who got the nachos so I solved the problem" Two-bit said, and they all started laughing. Steve and Soda exchanged glances before laughing too.

Everyone finished eating and Two-bit got up and walked into the other room. "Two-bit where ya goin'?" Darry asked

"You'll see" He said and a minute later some music came on

"What is this?" Johnny asked

"It sure ain't Elvis" Soda said

"It's Mexican music" Pony said

"Exactally!" Two-bit shouted "Now someone help me move this table"

"What?"

"Pony come help me move this table" Two-bit said

"What for?" he asked

"'Cause I wanna move it" Two-bit said

"Two-bit why are you tryin' to rearrange my house?" Darry asked

"So we can dance. You can't have a Mexican party and not dance." Two-bit said

"A Feista" Pony said

"Ponyboy what are you talkin' about? You know we don't speak Spanish." Two-bit said

"A Mexican party is called a Feista" Pony explained

"Alright Mr. Smarty Pants just get over here and help me move this table" Two-bit said

"Alright fine" Pony said and they moved the table.

"Great! Now we dance!" Two-bit said and started dancing. Nobody eles followed "Guyyyyyys. Come on we gotta dance. We can't have a Mexican party and not dance"

"A Feista" Pony said

"Cram it Pony" Two-bit said

"Come on please" Two-bit said putting on his best puppy dog face. Nobody answered "Fine you just eat the food I picked out, and drink my beer, and wear my somb...som...sombre.."

"Sombreros" Pony added

"Sombreros and go along with the Mexican party"

"Feista" Pony added

"And then you don't even dance when it's time. Some friends" Two-bit said

"Two-bit" Johnny said but he just turned away.

"I'll dance!" Soda said and jumpped up and started dancing and so did Two-bit "Come on guys"

"Fine" Steve said and got up pulling Johnny with him.

"Hey this is kinda fun" Steve said

"Yeah come on Pone" Johnny added

Pony looked at him and Johnny said "Come on Pony don't be a party pooper"

"Fine" Pony said and got up and started dancing

"Come on you two come and dance with us" Two-bit shouted. Dally got up and stood there for a minute til the song was over and then leaned aginst the wall and lit up a cigarette. Darry just sat in his chair and grabbed the paper and started reading, thinking about how silly the guys looked dancing around to music they couldn't understand, for a holiday they don't eve celebrate, and wearing the big funny hats called sombreros.


End file.
